deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Miyako
Miyako (美夜子, Miyako) is a former , former mistress to Fame Douglas, and the mother to his second child Kokoro, who first appeared in Dead or Alive 4. A protective parent, Miyako took her daughter away from the dangers of the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, and trained Kokoro as a Geisha. __TOC__ History When she was young, Miyako fell in love with Fame Douglas, and the two of them started an affiar. As a result of the affair, Miyako become pregnant and gave birth to Kokoro. Being center of the seeding workings of the DOATEC, Miyako feared for her daughter's safety so, in order to protect her, Miyako returned to Japan and raised Kokoro as a single parent in Kyoto, never telling her daughter about her father or her heritage to DOATEC. She started to oversee Kokoro's training to become a Geisha. Dead or Alive 4 At the age of seventeen, Kokoro had become heavily interested in martial arts, and requested to her mother for permission to enter the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament. Miyako reluctantly agrees, but warns her daughter that she may not be happy with what she finds there. During the tournament, it is hinted that Helena Douglas - another daughter of Fame's, and Kokoro's half-sister - knows about Miyako, as she tells Kokoro to "ask Miyako" about their blood when the girls first meet. Character Appearance In Dead or Alive 4, Miyako never faces the camera, so her face isn't seen in-game; however, through game hacking, it is possible to see her face. Miyako looks a lot like her daughter, as they both have soft, rounded facial features. The main different between them is that Miyako wears natural-looking make-up, and her face is more of an oval shape, while Kokoro's face is circular. Miyako also has black hair like her daughter but wears it cut to the nape her neck. She is seen wearing a simple purple kimono, with a pink obi sash, and white tabi socks. Personality Miyako is a loving, and very protective mother. She wants the best for her daughter, and kept the truth from Kokoro about her father and her link to DOATEC. In Dead or Alive Xtreme 2, it is revealed that Kokoro went to New Zack Island behind her mother's back, hinting that she rarely lets Kokoro out on her own. Etymology Miyako's name in kanji (美夜子) means "Beautiful Night Child." The meaning most refers - quite literally - to her occupation as a geisha and her affair with Fame Douglas. Relationships Kokoro Kokoro is Miyako's only child that she had with Fame Douglas. She raised Kokoro in Kyoto and as she grew older, trained her to become a geisha. Miyako is very protective of Kokoro, even to the point of not letting her go to the 4th Dead or Alive tournament, fearing for her safety, and possibly finding out the truth of who she was. Helena Helena seems to know Miyako as she mentioned her to Kokoro, telling her to ask her mother about who she was. It is unknown if Miyako ever met Helena when she was child or Helena just knew her through either her father or the DOATEC archives. Appearances Dead or Alive Series *''Dead or Alive 4'' (2005 - 2006) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' (Mentioned, 2006) *''Dead or Alive Paradise'' (Mentioned, 2010) *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (Mentioned, 2011) *''Dead or Alive 5'' (2012) Gallery Trivia *As Kokoro enters her mother's room, Miyako is seen sorting out pink tulips in a vase. This could mean that Miyako has a hobby in Ikebana, which is flower arranging. *In the original Dead or Alive, Dead or Alive 2, and Dead or Alive 3, the system voice was called "Miyako." This, however, is not a reference to Kokoro's mother but a reference to the system voice actress, . Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Japanese Characters